A Tiny Piece of Hope
by lil-blah
Summary: Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die uns wieder hoffen lassen und sei es nur ein Lächeln.


**A Tiny Piece of Hope**

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed und all die tollen Charaktere gehören Ubisoft, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, bla bla bla...

Autoren-Notiz: Ich bitte um ein wenig Nachsicht, da das meine erste richtige Fanfiktion ist und es wohl noch einiges gibt, das man verbessern könnte.  
Und das ich eure Meinung bzw. Kritik in Form von Reviews gerne hören würde, muss ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen oder? xD  
Also viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_

Schweigend stand er in der großen, hellerleuchteten Eingangshalle und starrte gedankenverloren auf die imposante Treppe, die sich in stiller Schönheit vor seinen Füßen erhob. Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Unbewusst fuhr er mit seinen Fingern sanft über das weiche Leder des kleinen Beutels der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Sein Inhalt erschien für andere wohl unbedeutend und gänzlich nutzlos, für ihn jedoch war er wichtiger als jede noch so raffinierte Waffe und wertvoller als jeder Edelstein dieser Welt.

Ein leises Räuspern riss ihn aus seiner Starre und mit einer schnellen Bewegung verbarg er das Säckchen wieder unter seinem Umhang. Innerlich schallte er sich, wie konnte er nur seine Wachsamkeit so sehr vernachlässigen, dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, wenn jemand hinter ihm den Raum betrat. Dabei wusste er doch zu gut wie leicht ihn solchen Unaufmerksamkeiten das Leben kosten konnten.

Eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm erklang, rief ihn in Erinnerung, dass die Person immer noch auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete. „Ezio?"

Er drehte sich um und blickte in das hübsche Gesicht seiner jüngeren Schwester Claudia. Ein ermutigendes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie ihm versicherte: „Sie wartet auf dich." Doch Ezio schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und antwortete in leisem Tonfall, der kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war: „Tut sie nicht." Dann wandte er sich schnell wieder ab, konnte er doch den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht ertragen. Er hörte einen leisen Seufzer, dann das Geräusch von sich langsam entfernen Schritten, welches schwach von den Wänden des Vorraumes wiederhallte. Er war erneut allein.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, dann begann er zögerlich die Treppe empor zu steigen. Doch mit jeder Stufe die er hinter sich ließ, wurde sein Herz schwerer und jeder Schritt kostete mehr Überwindung. Auch als er die letzte Stiege bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte und bedächtig die oberen Flure des Anwesens durchschritt, ließ die Anspannung die von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte nicht nach. Im Gegenteil mit jeder Sekunde in der er seinem Ziel ein Stück näher kam, schien sie zu wachsen.

Schließlich blieb er vor einer großen Tür stehen. Er hob seine Hand um anzuklopfen, doch kurz bevor es zum Kontakt mit dem alten Holz kommen konnte, hielt er inne. Da stand er nun, er ein Mann der sich jeden Tag aufs Neue in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit den Wachen der Stadt maß, ein Mann der ohne zu Zögern von den höchsten Dächern Florenz sprang, ein Mann der es nicht einmal wagte an die Tür seiner eigenen Mutter zu klopfen. Ezio verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen, dennoch bitteren Lächeln, als er sich der Ironie seiner derzeitigen Situation bewusst wurde. Der große Rächer, der überall berühmt berüchtigte _Assassino_ hatte Angst, nicht etwa vor einem unmöglich auszuführenden Auftrag oder einen bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Gegner, sondern lediglich davor die Gemächer seiner Mutter zu betreten und festzustellen das sich nichts geändert hatte, dass die Frau die ihn einst in den Schlaf gesungen hatte nur noch eine leere Hülle war, ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Er verdrängte diese schwermütigen Gedanken, biss die Zähne zusammen und klopfte sanft an die vor ihm liegende Tür. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, betrat er das Zimmer, wusste er doch genau, dass er keine bekommen würde.

Kerzenschein tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes warmes Licht und Ezio entdeckte seine Mutter wie schon so oft an der rechten Seite ihres Bettes kniend und die Hände vor ihrer Brust zum Gebet zusammengefaltet.

Und es tat weh die einst so stolze Frau so gebrochen zu sehen. Man hatte ihre alles genommen, ihren Mann, ihre beiden Söhne, ihren Status und zu guter Letzt auch noch ihren gesamten Besitz.

Viel schlimmer war jedoch das egal was er auch tat, er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Es schien nicht in seiner Macht zu stehen sie wieder zurück zu holen, zurück ins Leben, zurück zu ihm und Claudia.

Darauf bedacht seine Mutter nicht durch laute Geräusche zu stören, ging er auf das kleine, hübsch verzierte Kästchen zu, das Platz auf einer hölzernen Kommode gefunden hatte und zu beiden Seiten von Kerzen gesäumt war.

Er löste den Beutel von seinem Gürtel und entnahm ihm behutsam die zehn blütenweißen Vogelfedern, die er während seiner Reisen gesammelt hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie in das Kästchen zu den anderen, dann verschloss er es wieder. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem letzten Mal ab als er hier vor dieser Kommode gestanden hatte und zu den Worten seines Onkels, der ihn zwar für seine Bemühungen gedankt hatte, im gleichen Atemzug aber vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle sich lieber auf die vor ihm liegenden Aufgaben konzentrieren, da auch die Federn Maria nicht wieder zurückbringen würden.

Erneut schien ihn dieselbe Verzweiflung zu übermannen, die auch damals über ihn herein gebrochen war. Vielleicht hatte sein Onkel recht, vielleicht sollte er wirklich die Versuche aufgeben seine Mutter aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu befreien in dem sie sich seit dem Tode seines Vaters und seiner Brüder befand. Er wandte sich niedergeschlagen von dem Kästchen ab und wollte gerade das Schlafgemach wieder verlassen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Langsam schritt er auf das große Himmelbett zu um einen besseren Blick auf die kniende Frau zu erhaschen. Zwischen den zusammengefalteten Händen seiner Mutter befand sich eine der weißen Federn, die er ihr mitgebracht hatte und ihre Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

All die Verzweiflung, all die Angst waren mit einem Mal wie weggewischt, zurück blieb nur ein Gefühl vollkommenen Glücks. Maria freute sich.

Zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit die sie mittlerweile in Monteriggioni verbracht hatten, sah er wieder ein kleines Stück von der Person die ihm einst so viel Liebe entgegen gebracht hatte, er sah ein Stück seiner Mutter.

In diesem Moment traf er eine Entscheidung, egal wie lange es dauern würde, er würde Maria aus ihrem geistigen Käfig der Verzweiflung und der Trauer befreien. Und wenn er ihr dafür sämtliche Federn Italiens bringen müsste, so würde er es mit Freude tun.

Denn schließlich war nicht einmal sein Wunsch nach Vergeltung es wert, dafür seine Familie aufzugeben.


End file.
